The Scars of Time
by BakuraForever
Summary: A girl finds herself in a strange place, and dreams of a strange stranger. The future awaits her arrival! rr


I am really tired right now, and I'm kinda bored, so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Bakura- what? You mean to tell me that this story was based upon something you thought up of when you were bored? You're not a very enthusiastic writer are you?  
  
BakuraForever- oh shut up and do the disclaimer already  
  
Bakura- fine, she doesn't own yugioh, just this fic, but if she did own us all, we would celebrate and have an Anzu bashing!  
  
BakuraForever- ....riiiight, anways, on with the fic!.......wait.....oh crap, what was the name of the fic?  
  
Bakura- I don't know, it's your story  
  
BakuraForever- oh ya, it's The Day Before Yesterday!  
  
Bakura- ....NO IT'S NOT!!  
  
BakuraForever- I'm just messing with ya, it's really I Saw What You Ate Last Summer  
  
Bakura- ......you're really getting on my nerves; you're doing this on purpose aren't you?  
  
BakuraForever- alright, sorry, just joking, sheesh, have a cow why don't ya, it's The Scars of Time  
  
Bakura- that'd better be right, oh and one more question, when I read this when you wrote it down, who the heck is the person? We don't even know what her name is  
  
BakuraForever- well, smart one, if you actually READ the WHOLE THING, you would have figured it out, so now you're just going to have to enjoy  
  
Bakura- but I already read this par- **gets cut off by the story starting 'cause the writer is getting annoyed, but still loves him**  
  
(oh, and just your FYI, the time is set to Ancient Egypt, thank you)  
  
The Scars of Time Ch. 1-The Past and the Present

* * *

She awoke, and saw herself in a paradise. The sun gleamed through the leaves of the Palms, and cast a shadow over a small, yet plentiful, pool of water. She shifted her double-jointed arms so that she was holding her upper body off the ground. As she did so, her slender fingers dug into the sand. Blurry at first, she focused her eyes. Now she could see in full detail, the shrimp bouncing off the sand in the pond, then disappeared in its surface, the bundles of fruit high in the trees were ready to fall and their flowers at full bloom. But something was out of place, something was missing. Besides the shrimp in the pond, the young woman was the only living thing around. She scanned all around, but nothing was stirring. Finally, she rose to her feet, and walked to the edge of the trees. The soft, cooled sand absorbed every step. As she reached the last tree, she was surprised, all there was in front of her now was a sand dune. Tired as she was, the girl crawled on hands and feet to the top of the dune. She turned around and plopped herself on the top, the place where she was was like a sand shaped meteor with an oasis down at the bottom. She then turned around again, and was shocked. She realized she was in an endless desert.  
The sun's harmful rays now beamed on her without the protection of the trees. Her hand shielded them, but the heat was unbearable. As far as the eye could see, sand was spread out and capped like a mighty, dormant ocean. She shifted to look the other way beyond the oasis, but her foot brushed the side of the dune and caused her to jerk around and run down the mound of sand. Her gown flicked at the bottom of her dress and a hood like cloth flew behind her. When she reached the bottom, she was panting, so she slid to the ground next to a tree, and fell to the power of dreams.  
  
_Her eyes had opened, and night had fallen. The small forest she lay in had burned down and no life was found. Even the pond had disintegrated, causing the shrimp to shrivel and scorch. She walked to a nearby tree and reached out to it. Almost instantly, the tree crumbled into a pile of ashes. Then all around her, the plants fell into ashes, some blown away by the wind. The girl shot her arm back and put her hand to her mouth. She felt it was some how her fault. Then out of nowhere, a horse snorted and whipped its tail. The girl turned around to face it and looked up. A mighty stead stood upon the ground in front of her, and sitting atop was a dark figure. The moonlight cast a shadow, making his face barely visible. All she could make out was the reflection of the moonlight on her in his eyes as he looked at her, and a scar near his eye on the right cheek. Suddenly, he held out his hand to the girl, as if requesting for her to join him. She accepted, and placed her hand in his, then he lifted her up on the back of the saddle. She clung to him as the horse started to a gallop when the reigns signaled it to. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and felt her heart melt away, as they rode into the night._  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she realized she was only dreaming. Then a thought ran across her mind. "What am I doing here?" She had no clue what was happening, or even where she was. She looked around and noticed that once again, the night had fallen. Something snapped at her ear, and took her by surprise. Using her upper bodies strength, she turned around, still on the ground, in alarm (A/N: hey, that almost rhymes!).The tree she leaned on had a scarab on it, its eyes fixed on the girl. As she stared at it in curiosity, she held her ear where the intruder took a tiny slice. It hissed and fluttered its wings at her. She moved her arms, ready to back up, and it ran down the tree. There seemed to be nothing she could do, still on the ground, so she curled up, arms and knees to chest. Then, a loud, low growl was heard. The scarab squeaked, and disappeared in the sand.

The girl shivered, and scrunched her eyes shut. She tried not to move or think about what had made the noise to scare off even a scarab. As the noise subsided, the girl felt a quivering figure by her foot. She stopped her curled-up act and looked over her knees. A scared, little fennec fox was curled up in a ball and shaking vigorously. "Poor thing," the girl said in a soft, caring voice. She reached over slowly, and placed her hand on the frightened baby fox. The hairs on his back bristled, then flattened as a sense of tranquility flowed threw him. He curled up more to retain heat in his body, and in doing so brushed up closer to the girl. She smiled, and ran her fingers through its rough, yet delicate fur, then went to sleep again.

* * *

Ok, I don't know about you, but I think I'm a really bad writer. The only thing I've done in stories I've made is make a beginning and an end, not very interesting for the middle parts.  
  
Bakura- -t......did I hold that for this long?  
  
BakuraForever- ya, I think you did, and that's actually kinda sad  
  
Bakura- oh forget it....hey, where's Yami Bakura?  
  
BakuraForever- oh, he's on holiday  
  
Bakura- WHAT? YOU MEAN WE CAN GO ON VACATION??  
  
BakuraForever- actually, he was the only one to ask, and yes, but only when I say you can, and he's been through a lot lately  
  
Bakura- great, I get stuck here  
  
BakuraForever- that's not a bad thing  
  
Bakura- well, I guess it's not too much of a bad thing, but still, I want a holiday too  
  
BakuraForever- well, maybe later, 'cause I'm going to see Big Fish today, wanna come?  
  
Bakura- well, now that you put it that way, yes!  
  
BakuraForever- Yay! Let's go! **they frolic away**  
  
oh, and before I go, I'd like to know why FanFiction.net is closing a bunch of accounts. A couple of my friend's accounts got closed, and they don't know why. Rumor has it, that they are closing accounts with too much dialog in their stories, which I think is ridiculous, but hey, I might never know. r/r please! Oh, and I just might change the title to Dream a Dream, which is one of my favorite songs, but a really good title as well, tell me if you like the current one or my other version in your reviews, thanks -


End file.
